


Fire Emblem Fates Rewrite (Prologue)

by digitaldreams



Series: Fates Rewrite Project [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Not Beta Read, all the royals have legendary weapons, corrin is gender neutral for this bc why not, fire emblem fates but this time the story is good, reads like script, ships will be added when we get to heirs of fate (eventually), spent my time writing this instead of sleeping, world building exists in this version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: After many years of battle covering the continent of Pheuyura, the war between Nohr and Hoshido has finally come to a turning point. Many unfortunate events lead the young noble, Corrin, to the center of the conflict. Forced between the two nations they have come to call home, Corrin has to make a choice between Hoshido, the land of their birth, and Nohr, the land of their loyalties. A near eternal journey of birthrights, conquests, and revelations is about to begin, and none can say what tragedy will bring it to its close.





	1. Prologue: Nohr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin spars with Xander and gets news to change their life forever.

_Once, long ago, there were three dragon gods with no place to call home. There were the twins, the Dawn Dragon Akiri, and the Dusk Dragon Yugare, and their older brother, the Midnight Dragon Anankos. After their home, a haven for all dragons, had been destroyed alongside the rest of their companions, they needed somewhere new to reside. After flying aimlessly for many days and many nights, they came across a continent filled with many people who not only welcomed them but pleaded with the dragons to help them as well. Their home was dying out and food was growing thin quickly. The dragons thought of their lost home and decided to help the people. Akiri granted the land the light it needed to prosper. Yugare planted the seeds of life in the soil below that would allow plants to grow. Anankos established the law of the land and split it into three separate kingdoms, one segment for each dragon. Akiri became the patron of the eastern kingdom of Hoshido, the land of the white light. She bestowed four weapons upon a young noblewoman along with some of her draconic blood, proof of her royal heritage. Yugare went to the west and founded Nohr, the country of the black night. She gave her chosen noble five weapons to protect his home from further harm and passed on her dragon blood. Finally, Anankos settled in the middle and founded Valla, the moderator of the contrasting Nohr and Hoshido. He passed on three weapons and a song, all infused with his scales to increase their power. He gave his chosen lady some of his blood like his sisters had done. They all passed on other ancient relics, each one infused with scales from the legendary trio of dragons. Anankos dubbed the land would be named Pheuyura. For many centuries, the land enjoyed peace and calm, none knowing the suffering that the land had been founded upon. The three initial countries split off to form a total of ten, each filled with vibrant and varying people. Akiri and Yugare eventually died of old age. They were not as powerful as Anankos, so they passed on before he could since they lacked the magic needed to sustain themselves. Anankos lived on in honor of his sisters to uphold the peace they spent their lives protecting. However, this peace has since begun to draw to a close. Nohr and Hoshido have grown hostile towards one another. Anankos has mysteriously vanished and cannot do anything to calm the quarreling nations. No word has been heard from Valla in fifteen years, the kingdom now a forgotten shell of its former self. War is on the horizon. This is where our story starts. We begin in a fortress near the northern border of Nohr inhabited by very few people. The most notable resident is Corrin, the middle child of the Nohrian royal family. They were taken in by the royals following an unknown incident in which they lost their memories. They have never seen the world outside the four walls of the fortress, though they long for more one day. Little do they know, their wish is about to come true..._

**_Kingdom of Nohr, Northern Fortress_ **

_(The scene shows the Northern Fortress briefly before going inside Corrin's room. They are surrounded by Flora, Felicia, Jakob, Gunter, and Lilith. Corrin is asleep on the bed at the room's center)_

**Flora:** Time to wake up, Lord Corrin!

 **Felicia:** Hey, wake up, Lord Corrin! Up and at 'em!

 **Gunter:** You have practice today, remember?

 **Jakob:** I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, and, er, pounding out the dents. Your brother is a fearsome opponent, is he not?

 **Corrin:** You got that right... Alright. I'm coming. Xander's probably waiting.

_(The scene transitions to the rooftop. Corrin and Xander are sparring. However, Xander defeats Corrin)_

**Xander:** Giving up so soon, Corrin? I expect more from you. Pick up your sword and try again. We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies. Father has been monitoring your progress. He believes that you may finally be ready to leave the fortress and fight alongside me, Camilla, and Leo in battle.

 **Corrin:** Really?!

 **Xander:** Motivated, are we? Then use that fire to best me in battle. Prove that all the time I've spent training you has not been in vain!

_(The battle begins. The map is the same as the first chapter of Fates. Xander is standing at the top of the map with Corrin at the center. The objective is to defeat Xander)_

**Xander:** The first move is yours, Corrin. Come at me when you are ready!

_(After the first battle)_

**Xander:** Hmm, looks like that wound needs attention. In that case...

_(Xander uses the Dragon Vein)_

**Corrin:** Ah! There was a Dragon Vein there?

 **Xander:** Yes. You should have sensed it as well. The blood of dragons flows in your veins, as it does in all Nohrian royals. You must learn to harness this draconic power wherever you may find it. Heal your wounds, then find the courage to come at me again.

_(Xander is defeated)_

**Xander:** Well done, Corrin.

_(Corrin is defeated)_

**Corrin:** How are you... so strong...?

 **Xander:** Is that all it takes to defeat you? What a shame... I guess Father won't be letting you leave after all...

_(Game Over screen appears)_

_(Once chapter is completed and Xander is defeated)_

**Xander:** Well done, Corrin. You're getting stronger everyday.

 **Corrin:** Thanks, Xander. I couldn't have done it without you.

 **Xander:** I disagree. I believe you have natural talent. Someday, you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr.

 **Corrin:** Now you're just teasing me.

 **Xander:** I never joke about serious matters. I mean it. You bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness.

 **Leo:** Typical. You know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?

 **Xander:** Calm yourself, little brother. You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you are a talented mage with formidable magical abilities.

 **Leo:** Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power.

_(Camilla and Elise enter)_

**Camilla:** Are you all right, Corrin? Did you get hurt at all during practice? If you did, let me know.

 **Corrin:** I'm perfectly fine, Camilla. As always, thanks for your concern.

 **Elise:** I was worried about you too, Corrin!

 **Corrin:** I know, Elise. You wouldn't visit me all the time if you didn't care so much, right?

 **Elise:** Do you like it when I visit?

 **Corrin:** Of course! I'm not allowed to leave this fortress, so visits are all I look forward to!

 **Elise:** I'm glad to hear that! Spending time with my sibling makes me so happy!

_(Elise hugs the Avatar)_

**Leo:** Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult you technically are?

 **Camilla:** I think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo.

 **Corrin:** Every one of you is so dear to me. You've all been so patient with me since I lost my memory... I don't even mind being quarantined when I'm with you. I'm so grateful to have you.

 **Xander:** Now, I believe it's time for us to head for the palace. Father is waiting for us.

_(The scene changes to the inside of the fortress in the stables)_

**Lilith:** I hear you can finally leave the fortress. You must be very happy. I'm going to go with you to the capital to look after your horses.

 **Corrin:** Glad to hear it! I'd miss you if you weren't coming along, Lilith.

 **Xander:** Are the horses ready?

 **Lilith:** Yes, Milord.

 **Xander:** We should be on our way. We mustn't keep Father waiting.

 **Corrin:** Yes, let's go!

_(If Corrin is female)_

**Gunter:** Flora, you and Felicia will remain here to watch over the fortress. Jakob and I will accompany Lady Corrin. Take good care of this place.

 **Flora:** Of course! You may rely on us.

 **Felicia:** Safe travels, Lady Corrin!

_(If Corrin is male)_

**Gunter:** Flora, you and Jakob will remain here to watch over the fortress. Felicia and I will accompany Lord Corrin. Take good care of this place.

 **Flora:** Of course! You may rely on us.

 **Jakob:** I wish you safe travels, Lord Corrin.

_(Both options converge here)_

**Corrin:** Thank you. I hope to see both of you again soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! A new story!
> 
> Well, I say that it's new, but I've actually been working on it for a few months now. I finally decided to post it now though. In case it wasn't already clear, I'm going to be going back through and rewriting all of Fire Emblem Fates with new pacing, a few new characters, and a new story. Quite a few things are going to change, which will become apparent as we go along. 
> 
> I can't quite say for sure how long this story is going to be. I'd estimate that it will end up being around 100 chapters of story based content between the three pathways, Heirs of Fate, and Hidden Truths, but I guess that we'll just have to see. As we get further along, I'll be posting other shorts, likely on another story, about the characters that aren't strictly plot necessary. 
> 
> I'm also going to have a story dedicated to rewritten supports. As much as I like most of the supports in Fates and find them to be very well-written a good chunk of the time, there are some supports that just plain suck. I'm going to redo these supports and hopefully do them justice. I'll also be adding in support chains for any characters I feel should have been able to interact. If there are any supports in particular you feel I should rewrite, feel free to drop one of them in the comments, and when I do get around to support rewrites, I'll definitely include them. As of now, supports you can expect include a rewrite of Takumi x Sakura (worst chain in Fates to me), Scarlet x Ryoma, Flora x Jakob, Ophelia x Soleil, and I'm going to write supports for Lilith in the first place. Also, I won't be having any child and parent supports since the children will not be in the main three paths and instead only be in Heirs of Fate. We'll get to that later on, but I wanted to point it out before anybody brought them up. I agree that they're kind of bad at times, but thankfully, we don't need to worry about them here. 
> 
> With all of that said, I hope that you enjoy what this story has to offer!
> 
> -Digital


	2. Chapter One: Gift of Ganglari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Garon's wishes, Corrin is told to execute a few prisoners from Hoshido, but they aren't exactly fond of the idea...

_(Kingdom of Nohr: Capital of Windmire. The camera shows Castle Krakenburg from the outside before fading to the indoors. King Garon is sitting on a throne as the Nohrian royal children enter)_

**Garon:** I see you made it here safely, Corrin. 

 **Corrin:** Yes, Father. Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel as if I'm dreaming...

 **Garon:** It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here. I am told you are now a warrior on par with Xander. You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world.

 **Elise:** But, Father, will they be all right outside of the fortress?

 **Corrin:** I appreciate your concern, but I earned my way here, and I'm ready to fight. 

 **Garon:** Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido. We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of this divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield this power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they can use this power. I expect no less from you. 

 **Corrin:** I am aware of your expectations, Father. I have trained daily to become as strong as my siblings. 

 **Garon:** You show promise, but you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr. 

_(Garon hands Ganglari to Corrin)_

**Garon:** This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic. With this sword, you can crush the Hoshidan army with ease. 

 **Corrin:** Thank you for this generous gift, Father. 

 **Garon:** Now, let us see you put that sword to its proper use. Bring out the prisoners!

 **Corrin:** Prisoners?

_(Kaze, Rinkah, and four other Hoshidan captives run onscreen)_

**Garon:** These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see you fight with my own eyes. Use that blade to strike them down. 

_(The battle begins. If Corrin is male)_

**Gunter:** I shall join you, milord. My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable. Felicia, will you join us as well?

 **Felicia:** Of course! I'm as much a bodyguard as a domestic, after all. To be honest, I was never great at the domestic stuff anyways...

_(If Corrin is female)_

**Gunter:** I shall join you, milady. My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable. Jakob, will you join us as well?

 **Jakob:** Naturally. I couldn't allow someone of your advanced years to bear the burden alone. Relax, Corrin. There is no need for you to soil your hands with this filth. Please relax and leave the fighting to us. 

_(Both options converge here)_

**Rinkah:** I am Rinkah, daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain. What is your name, Nohrian royal?

 **Corrin:** I'm Corrin. 

 **Kaze:** Corrin...

 **Corrin:** Huh? Have you heard of me?

 **Kaze:**... I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do. 

 **Garon:** Kill them all!

_(The camera points out a Dragon Vein. If Corrin is male)_

**Corrin:** Is that...?

 **Felicia:** Is something wrong, milord?

 **Corrin:** I feel... something emanating from the ground. Could it be...

 _(Corrin uses the Dragon Vein_ )

 **Felicia:** Oh! Th-that's amazing! You blew away all the debris!

 **Garon:** Heh...Well done.

 **Gunter:** Excellent plan, milord-now we can hide in there and ambush our foes.

_(If Corrin is female)_

**Corrin:** Is that...?

 **Jakob:** Hm? Is something the matter, milady?

 **Corrin:** I feel...something emanating from the ground. Could it be...

 _(Corrin uses the Dragon Vein_ )

 **Jakob:** Extraordinary! No debris field can stand up to your mighty lineage!

 **Garon:** Heh... Well done.

 **Gunter:** Excellent plan, milady-now we can hide in there and ambush our foes.

_(Both options converge here. When Gunter is selected)_

**Gunter:** Remain focused. This is no mock battle. A mistake here could cost your life. 

_(When Felicia is selected)_

**Felicia:** You should know I'm trained to use daggers up close or thrown from afar. I can even do it while hiding behind walls, which might come in handy!

_(When Jakob is selected)_

**Jakob:** I'm well trained in the dagger, which is effective both up close and at range. I can even fight while hiding behind walls, which may prove useful.

_(Player phase on turn two)_

**Gunter:** Remember your training. Each weapon has strengths and weaknesses. Consider them before you attack. 

_(If Corrin is male)_

**Felicia:** It's useful to stay close to your allies. If you stand side by side, you can help each other in battle. 

_(If Corrin is female)_

**Jakob:** It's useful to stay close to your allies. If you fight side by side, you can help each other in combat. 

_(Felicia is selected a second time)_

**Felicia:** Maids can also use staves to heal wounds. If you get hurt, let me know right away!

_(If Jakob is selected a second time)_

**Jakob:** Butlers can also use staves to heal wounds. Please inform me immediately should you be injured. 

_(Kaze is engaged in combat by anyone aside from Corrin)_

**Kaze:** A ninja's shuriken may not cut deep, but it can sap you of your strength. You death need not come all at once. 

_(If Corrin engages Kaze in combat)_

**Corrin:** You seemed to know my name before. Where do you know me from? Does it have anything to do with my lost memories?

 **Kaze:** It does not matter. We have no choice but to fight, so let the battle begin. 

_(Kaze is defeated)_

**Kaze:** I regret... nothing...

_(Rinkah is engaged in combat)_

**Rinkah:** Behold the might of the Flame Tribe!

_(Rinkah is defeated)_

**Rinkah:** Nohrian scum...

_(After the fight is over, this dialogue begins)_

**Kaze:** This is how it ends...

 **Corrin:** I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong...

 **Garon:** Don't just stand there! Finish them!

 **Corrin:** But, Father, they're beaten. You want me to execute helpless prisoners?

 **Garon:** You dare question me?! I order you to kill them!

 **Corrin:** No! It's wrong!

 **Elise:** Corrin! What are you--

 **Garon:** You would defy me directly?!

 **Xander:** Father, please forgive them. Corrin doesn't yet understand our situation. 

 **Garon:** Fine, Xander, you kill them. And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too. 

 **Xander:** Stand down, Corrin. If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to--

 **Corrin:** These people can't fight anymore! Why not show mercy?

 **Leo:**  Why does this fall to me?

_(Leo uses Brynhildr to make Kaze and Rinkah collapse before turning to Garon)_

**Leo:** I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted sibling. I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of them...

 **Garon:** Enough! I will consider the matter later! 

_(Garon leaves)_

**Corrin:** Leo! How could you?! They were beaten! There was no reason to kill them!

 **Leo:** Agreed. Now hush. 

 **Xander:** Enough, both of you. The battle is over. Now, we must hurry the prisoners out before Father realizes what you have done. 

 **Corrin:** Leo, your spell...

 **Leo:** Was only enough to weaken them, yes. I should have followed Father's orders, but Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I upset you. 

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Leo. 

 **Elise:** Thank you! That was great!

 **Camilla:** It was, but we must be careful. Father never forgets a slight. 

_(The scene changes to outside Castle Krakenburg)_

**Xander:** Listen well. It is only my sibling's kind heart that has bought your freedom. Leave now, lest you be spotted by our king. 

 **Rinkah:** Softhearted fool...

 **Corrin:** I understand that Hoshido and Nohr are at war, but I'm trying to plan ahead for when the war is over and we can all live in peace. 

 **Rinkah:** I've heard of a sheltered Nohrian noble who knows nothing of the outside world. I see now those rumors are true. If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the error of your ways. The world is less forgiving than you realize. 

_(Kaze and Rinkah leave)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!
> 
> I forgot to mention this in the last update, but I do have a picture of what the continent of Pheuyura looks like in this edition. Here's a link to what it looks like, which I have posted alongside the prologue on Wattpad: 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/631588081-fire-emblem-fates-rewrite-prologue-nohr
> 
> It looks a bit different than what the actual world of Fates looks like, but that's what I feel is for the best given how this story is so different from Fates to begin with. It's a bit rough around the edges since it's intended to be merely an outline and sketch. It serves its purpose though. 
> 
> Anyways, that's about all I have to say here. I'll see you guys next time!
> 
> -Digital


	3. Chapter Two: Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin is sent on a mission to investigate a fort on the border of Nohr and Hoshido, but things do not go as well as they were hoping.

_(Corrin and Elise stand outside the door of the throne room in Castle Krakenburg. Corrin makes to go and knock, but the door is opened before they get the chance. Xander walks out)_

**Corrin:** Ah! Xander! Is Father in there? I was hoping he'd be able to forgive me for what happened before...

 **Xander:** As a matter of fact, yes. He just finished his strategy meeting with Iago. He requested that I come and find you, actually. Go inside and see what he needs. It would be best to avoid keeping him waiting. 

 **Corrin:** Alright... Elise, I'm not going to make you come with me. I don't want him getting angry with you for defending me. 

 **Elise:** But I want to make sure that you're okay!

 **Corrin:** If you're so insistent on coming... Alright. Just know that you can leave if things get too intense. 

 **Xander:** I wish to come along as well. Maybe he'll be merciful with your punishment for disobeying him. 

_(The three enter the throne room of Nohr, where Garon is sitting atop the throne)_

**Corrin:** Father, I am here to--

 **Garon:** Silence! I know why you have come. I have decided that I will grant you some leeway since you are my child. I have something in mind. If you can complete this task successfully, I will pardon your crime in full. 

 **Corrin:** What sort of mission?

 **Garon:** There is an abandoned fortress on the border between Hoshido and Nohr. I wish to know if it is still serviceable. You are to go there and inspect the premises. No battle is required. I won't tolerate a second disappointment. Do you understand?

 **Corrin:** Yes, Father. It shall be done. 

_(Shortly after, Corrin is preparing for the mission. Garon has left. The Nohrian siblings are crowded around Corrin)_

**Camilla:** Are you sure you're going to be okay out there? I don't like this...

 **Corrin:** Of course. Don't worry. It's just an abandoned fort. 

 **Leo:** You're acting rather casual about all this. It isn't like Father to be so forgiving. 

 **Elise:** That's enough, Leo! Don't be so worried all the time. And don't try to scare them before their first mission!

 **Camilla:** I suppose I'll just have to come along. That way I know Corrin will be safe. 

 **Iago:** I'm afraid that's not possible. 

_(Iago and Garon enter)_

**Camilla:** Why not, Iago?

 **Iago:** King Garon intends this expedition as a test of sorts. As his top advisor, I was entrusted with coordinating this mission. He would like to know whether your sibling is worthy... They are part of the royal lineage. Your assistance would simply muddle the results. 

 **Corrin:** Understood. Camilla, I need to do this all by myself. Surely you understand. 

 **Garon:** Not all by yourself, Avatar. 

 **Corrin:** Father!

 **Garon:** Rest assured, I don't intend to send you out there completely defenseless. 

_(Hans enters)_

**Hans:** Milord. 

_(If Corrin is male)_

**Garon:** This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior who will ensure no trouble befalls you. He will be going with you, Gunter, and Felicia.

_(If Corrin is female)_

**Garon:** This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior who will ensure no trouble befalls you. He will be going with you, Gunter, and Jakob. _  
_

_(Both options converge here)_

**Corrin:** Thank you, Father

_(Xander approaches Corrin)_

**Xander:** Be careful, Corrin. Be wary of that man. 

 **Corrin:** What do you mean?

 **Garon:** Corrin! Your departure time has come!

 **Xander:** Just be careful. Stay on your toes. 

 **Corrin:** I will, Xander. Promise. 

_(The scene shifts to the Bottomless Canyon between Hoshido and Nohr. There is no kingdom at the bottom of it, because that would be ridiculous)_

**Corrin:** Is this it? The Bottomless Canyon?

 **Gunter:** Yes. It's the natural boundary between Hoshido and Nohr. The fort that King Garon wants surveyed is over there. 

 **Corrin:** It's not so bad. The fresh air feels great. It's spectacular compared to the stuffy air of the Northern Fortress. 

_(The Hoshidan army appears, Saizo leading them)_

**Gunter:** The fort isn't as abandoned as we thought. Why in Yugare's name is this place crawling with Hoshidans?

 **Saizo:** Turn back at once, or we'll be forced to attack!

_(If Corrin is male)_

**Felicia:** What should we do?

_(If Corrin is female)_

**Jakob:** What should we do?

_(Both options converge here)_

**Corrin:** We're not here to fight. Let's turn back and report to Father.

 **Gunter:** Wise decision. 

 **Hans:** Who asked you?

 **Gunter:** What?

_(Hans kills an enemy samurai)_

**Hans:** Die, Hoshidan scumbags!

 **Saizo:** You'll pay for this!

 **Corrin:** Hans, what are you doing?! We had no reason to engage these troops! We should have tried diplomacy first! We weren't sent here to fight!

 **Hans:** Speak for yourself. 

 **Corrin:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Saizo:** Do not leave a single Nohrian alive!

 **Gunter:** There's no getting out of this now. Get ready to fight!

_(Start of first player phase)_

**Gunter:** There are two types of battle formations. You'll need to learn them both fast. You can take a defensive position by moving with an ally. Your ally will give you support but won't be able to attack. If you want to attack more, stay side by side. Allies may attack simultaneously. I'd tell you more, but you're about to receive some practical experience...

_(Start of second player phase)_

**Gunter:** I'm afraid the enemy's position across that bridge may be impenetrable. We've got to find another way across. See if you can find a Dragon Vein around here!

_(Dragon Vein is used)_

**Saizo:** I've seen Lord Ryoma use a similar power to that... Who are the people we're fighting?

_(Enemy reinforcements appear. If Corrin is male)_

**Felicia:** Look! More troops are arriving from the south!

_(If Corrin is female)_

**Jakob:** It appears they called for backup. 

_(Both options converge here)_

**Gunter:** More enemy reinforcements. Take caution. 

_(Hans engages in combat)_

**Hans:** You all will die today!

_(Hans is defeated)_

**Hans:** I've one enough damage for the time being. Time to lay low and see how this plays out...

_(Saizo is engaged)_

**Saizo:** You must realize what you've done here today. Hoshido won't stand for this. Revenge will be ours!

_(Saizo is defeated)_

**Saizo:** Damn you all! This isn't over...

_(The battle ends)_

**Corrin:** This isn't what I had in mind... At least I've completed Father's mission. 

 **Saizo:** You're the leader of these troops? You're nothing more than a child.

 **Corrin:** Who are you?

 **Saizo:** That is unimportant. Your life ends here. 

_(Xander appears)_

**Xander:** I won't allow it!

 **Saizo:** This must be their real commander...

 **Xander:** What's going on here?

_(Camilla, Leo, and Elise appear)_

**Camilla:** Are you alright? I was so worried about you. 

 **Leo:** It appears we arrived just in time. 

 **Elise:** We're all here for you!

_(Kagero appears)_

**Kagero:** Saizo! What's our status?

 **Saizo:** I misjudged the situation. We're outnumbered. Do we have anyone on the way. 

 **Kagero:** Affirmative. Lord Ryoma is right behind me. 

 **Saizo:** Then I think this battle is as good as won. 

 **Xander:** More Hoshidan reinforcements are on the way. The fort's condition has been evaluated, and Corrin is safe. There's no reason to engage Hoshido further. It's time for us to retreat. 

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Xander. 

_(Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, and Felicia/Jakob leave first. Hans cuts off Corrin and Gunter when they try to take up the rear)_

**Hans:** I still haven't accomplished my mission, but not to worry. It'll all be over soon. 

_(Hans swipes axe and knocks Gunter to the ground. Blood begins to pool around Gunter. He appears to be dead)_

**Corrin:** Why are you doing this?!

_(Corrin's arm transforms, giving the appearance of a dragon)_

**Corrin:** You'll pay for this!

 **Hans:** What kind of freak are you?!

_(Corrin attacks Hans)_

**Corrin:** I want answers! Why are you doing this?! Why did you provoke the Hoshidans?! Why did you kill Gunter?! Answer me!

 **Hans:** I was just following orders. King Garon's orders. 

 **Corrin:** You lie!

_(Hans runs away)_

**Corrin:** Come back here!

_(Corrin goes to chase after Hans. In a panic, he throws his axe backwards at Corrin, striking them. Corrin collapses in pain)_

**Corrin:** Ack!

_(Liltih appears and runs to Corrin's side)_

**Lilith:**  Dragons grant me strength!

_(Lilith uses a healing staff on Corrin)_

**Corrin:** Lilith? Is that you?

 **Lilith:** Are you alright?!

 **Corrin:** I-I think so..

 **Lilith:** First Dragons, I call on you. Grant us access to the astral plane!

_(A gateway opens and Lilith enters it. The scene changes to the astral plane, and Lilith has changed form)_

**Corrin:** What just happened? Where are we? And why are you a dragon?!

 **Lilith:** This is a world parallel to Pheuyura where Nohr and Hoshido are found. This is the astral plane. It is constructed from magic left behind when the First Dragons passed on. And... I know this may come as a shock, but I am not entirely human... The full story is lengthy, and I don't have time to get into it now. Hold still.

_(Lilith and Corrin are surrounded by light as Lilith continues to heal Corrin's wound)_

**Corrin:** How were you able to get us here?

 **Lilith:** The First Dragons have granted us the power to inhabit this dimension. We are safe here under their protection. Oh! Allow me to prepare a place for you to rest. You must be exhausted after taking that hit.

_(A treehouse appears nearby)_

**Corrin:** Did you just use a Dragon Vein?

 **Lilith:** Yes. The power of the First Dragons flows freely here since it is made purely from their power. You can change the land in nearly any way you like. 

 **Corrin:** I have so much to learn... Is there anyone else here?

 **Lilith:** No, we are alone. Other astral dragons haven't been around in years. Ever since the passing of the First Dragons, the race has been dying out without their energy to sustain us. I'm not even a full-blooded astral dragon, but I am the last that remains due to the test of time. 

 **Corrin:** I didn't mean to invoke any bad memories...

 **Lilith:** It's alright. I didn't know them anyways... But that is a story for another day. 

 **Corrin:** I'll ask you that later on... For now, I want to know why you were there at all. I thought you were supposed to be back at the palace tending to the horses. Why did you come all the way to the canyon?

 **Lilith:** I overheard your siblings talking. Lord Xander arrested him at one point. While King Garon was claiming that he had been rehabilitated, your brother was still worried. He brought along the rest of your siblings to make sure you were alright. I couldn't help being worried about you as well, so I followed them. I tried to keep quiet and watch from the sidelines so I wouldn't get into unnecessary trouble. Of course, that all was tossed to the side when Hans attacked you... I had to help you, even if it caused trouble for me. 

 **Corrin:** That was so selfless of you... Thank you, Lilith. 

 **Lilith:** Now, you should get some rest. We can talk more in the morning. 

 **Corrin:** Alright. Thanks again, Lilith. I'll see you tomorrow. 

_(The next day)_

**Lilith:** How are you feeling, Corrin? I know this is a lot to take in. 

 **Corrin:** I feel much better now. I ave so many new questions about this world. I couldn't stop thinking about it before I went to sleep...

 **Lilith:** I'll answer them all in good time. For now, some business remains in the other world. 

 **Corrin:** You're right. I can't relax until I know everyone made it safely home. 

 **Lilith:** I'm afraid I won't be able to come with you. Since I'm not a full-blooded astral dragon, I can shift between this form and my human form, but I haven't gotten the hang of it yet. Until I figure it out, you'll have to return home in your own. 

 **Corrin:** You take as long as you need. I'll be fine. 

 **Lilith:** Oh, and one more thing. When I open the gate, you'll return to the same location where we came through to here. You'll be right on the Hoshidan border. Be prepared for an ambush. 

 **Corrin:** I understand. I'll be ready. 

 **Lilith:** Very well. Until we meet again, Corrin... May the gods be on your side. 

 **Corrin:** As to you, Lilith.

_(Back in the real world)_

**Corrin:** I'm back... But where is everyone?

 **???:** You're mine, Nohrian scum!

 **Corrin:** Huh?!

_(The screen goes dark as Corrin is knocked unconscious)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left for a day and came back to see a bunch of comments and kudos on my stories! I didn't expect that, but I'm pretty happy with it! I'm hoping to be pleasantly surprised more like that in the future as I upload more, but for now, this certainly makes me happy!
> 
> Now, let's start talking about the story at hand. You guys have probably noticed how similar these first few chapters are to the actual script of the game. This goes on for most of the prologue with a few notable differences (such as no dream sequence, a few small and unimportant scenes being cut completely, an extra chapter being added after the chapter with the Ganglari's explosion, etc.). The first few chapters are mostly the same as an actual chapter. This goes on for quite some time, about until we reach chapter thirteen. After that, things really start to take a turn. The chapters in general are paced differently as well with a few added and deleted after that point. Also, there are no paralogues in this version due to the lack of child units, so Mozu and Anna are added into the story through main chapters. 
> 
> I promise that things get better and more divergent from the canon as we go along. I can't exactly have a rewrite imitate the game perfectly, can I? I'm going to try and post one chapter per day until I'm caught up with where I am on my other two sites, so expect content frequently. 
> 
> That's about it from me today. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	4. Chapter Three: Hoshido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin wakes up on the other side of the Hoshidan border where fateful meetings are destined to take place.

_(At Valley Settlement, inside the cabin. Corrin wakes up)_

**Rinkah:** You're awake. Sorry about that bump on your head. 

 **Corrin:** It's you! From the Flame Tribe, right? Where are we?

 **Rinkah:** Yes, I am Rinkah. This is a village within Hoshido's territory near where you and your Nohrian cronies attacked our border. I'm going to have to turn you over to the Hoshidan authorities. 

 **Corrin:** I see... They'll want to hear an explanation for the unprovoked attack. And then they'll probably execute me.

 **Rinkah:** I don't think so. 

 **Corrin:** Gods, they're here already?

 **Rinkah:** Yes. It's time to go. 

_(Scene changes to a hill outside the cabin. Kaze meets with Rinkah and Corrin)_

**Corrin:** We meet again... Kaze, right?

 **Kaze:** Yes. I'm glad we found you, Lord Corrin. 

_(Kaze kneels to Corrin)_

**Corrin:** Wait, what? Am I missing something?

 **Kaze:** Please, come with me. All will be explai--

_(A Faceless can be heard in the distance)_

**Corrin:** What was that?

 **Kaze:** Damn... Faceless. 

 **Rinkah:** They're not alone. 

 **Kaze:** If I recall correctly, Lady Hinoka was headed over here due to the sighting of Lord Corrin...

 **Rinkah:** Then let's get going. 

_(Kaze and Rinkah run off to follow the sounds of battle)_

**Corrin:** Hinoka? Faceless? What in the world is going on?

_(Corrin follows Kaze and Rinkah. Nearby, Saizo, Kagero, and Ryoma can be seen)_

**Ryoma:** Hinoka! Where are you?!

_(Hinoka appears. A herd of Faceless are behind her)_

**Hinoka:** Here!

_(Hinoka, Ryoma, Saizo, and Kagero approach Kaze, Rinkah, and Corrin)_

**Hinoka:**...!

 **Saizo:** It's you.

 **Corrin:** I-I swear, I can explain--

 **Kaze:** Hold your fire, Saizo. Lord Corrin is on our side. 

 **Ryoma:** Corrin...

 **Rinkah:** If you don't mind the interruption, we can talk about this later. Faceless are still hot on our heels. 

 **Ryoma:** Yes, you're right. Don't let a single one get away! We can't have the nearby villages being put at risk!

 **Corrin:** What's going on? I don't understan--

 **Kaze:** We will explain everything soon enough. For now, help us defeat the Faceless!

_(The battle begins. The map is similar to the game's version, but this version is not snowy, instead having green hills and a spring feeling to it. Kagero, Saizo, Hinoka, and Ryoma are all green NPC units. Rinkah, Kaze, and Corrin can be controlled by the player)_

**Kaze:** Be careful. Even if they're mere mindless beasts, they can cause serious damage. Take your time and heal if need be. I have Vulneraries to pass around should we need them. 

_(Rinkah is selected)_

**Rinkah:** Hm? That village... Not everyone has evacuated yet. We should warn them to stay away. 

_(Village is visited)_

**Old Man:** Oh, thank you, kind warrior! Everyone in our village is so grateful. Please, take this. 

_(Dragon Vein is used to clear away hill)_

**Rinkah:** Did you see that? They used a Dragon Vein!

 **Kaze:** This only further proves our theory that this is our Lord Corrin...

_(When Corrin talks to Saizo)_

**Saizo:** I remember you. 

 **Corrin:** I-I'm very sorry about the attack. I swear, I didn't mean to hurt any of you. 

 **Saizo:** Hmph. 

 **Corrin:** *sigh* I get the feeling he won't be willing to hear an explanation so easily...

_(Corrin talks to Ryoma)_

**Corrin:** If you don't mind, could I ask you a question?

 **Ryoma:** Ah, Corrin. I'm glad to see you're still safe. 

 **Corrin:** How do you know my name?

 **Ryoma:** You don't know?

 **Corrin:** I'm afraid not...

 **Ryoma:** I won't be able to explain the full extent of it to you now. Focus on staying alive for the time being. I'll tell you everything with time. 

 **Corrin:** Alright... I wish I understood what was going on...

_(Corrin talks to Hinoka)_

**Corrin:** Are you alright? We're here to help. 

 **Hinoka:** I'm fine... Gods, I can't believe it's really you. It's been so long...

 **Corrin:** Huh? What are you talking about?

 **Hinoka:** You... You don't remember?

 **Corrin:** Remember what?

 **Hinoka:** I should have seen this coming... Nohrian scumbags...

 **Corrin:** I don't understand...

 **Hinoka:** I'll tell you later... I'm just glad you're finally home again...

 **Corrin:** Okay... Again? I wonder what that could mean...

_(Ryoma initiates battle for the first time)_

**Ryoma:** Prepare to meet your end!

_(Ryoma is defeated)_

**Ryoma:** This is not... This is not how it should end...

 **Hinoka:** Ryoma! Retreat! We can take care of this!

 **Ryoma:** Alright... Everyone, stay safe!

_(Hinoka initiates battle for the first time)_

**Hinoka:** Do your worst, Faceless! I promise I can be meaner than you!

_(Hinoka is defeated)_

**Hinoka:** Ugh! I can't believe I lost to that... That thing!

 **Ryoma:** You've taken too much damage, Hinoka! You must retreat!

 **Hinoka:** Never! Urk... Well, maybe just this once...

_(Saizo initiates battle for the first time)_

**Saizo:** Your end has come. 

_(Saizo is defeated)_

**Saizo:** This is not the last you will hear of me, Faceless scum...

_(Kagero initiates battle for the first time)_

**Kagero:** I will not allow you to invade Hoshido!

_(Kagero is defeated)_

**Kagero:** I must retreat... Stay safe, everyone!

_(Corrin is defeated)_

**Corrin:** I wasn't prepared for this... I'm sorry, I can't go on...

 **Ryoma:** Corrin, no! How could I let this happen...? And just when our family was whole again...

_(Game Over screen appears)_

_(When Faceless (boss) is fought)_

**Faceless:** RWAAAAAAGH!

_(Faceless is defeated)_

**Faceless:** Urgh...

_(After the battle)_

**Ryoma:** I must thank you for coming to our aid. Those monsters could have caused a lot of damage. 

 **Corrin:** It's what anybody would do... But I have a lot of questions... Why did you spare me? Shouldn't you be executing me for the attack on your people? That's what I was anticipating...

 **Hinoka:** How could we ever execute you? You're our sibling!

 **Corrin:** Wait... What? I'm your...?

 **Ryoma:** We shouldn't overwhelm them. For now, let's head back to the capital. 

 **Hinoka:** Right. Mother will be waiting. Oh, she'll be so happy to hear that you've returned at last...

 **Corrin:** Can you at least start to tell me what's going on? My head is spinning...

 **Hinoka:** We were fighting against the Faceless. They're creatures without any will of their own. Nohrian mages send them over here to attack our border towns. They can't invade themselves without running into issues with the border guard, so they send those... things... over to fight us. They're like the ultimate physical soldiers, given how bulky they are. 

 **Corrin:** The Nohrians... They wouldn't send monsters to terrorize innocent people...

 **Hinoka:** Of course they would. They've been doing this for years. Not only did they take you away, but they've been consistently attacking us with Faceless for ages now. 

 **Corrin:** I can't believe this...

_(Scene changes to Castle Shirasagi's Throne Room. Kaze, Rinkah, Ryoma, Hinoka, and Corrin all stand near the throne)_

**Corrin:** If you don't mind my asking... Why did you bring me here?

 **Hinoka:** I can't believe you really don't remember...

 **Ryoma:** Worry not, Hinoka. We can explain everything. Mother is on her way. We can help her tell Corrin what happened. 

 **Corrin:** You keep talking like I know you, but... I don't recall ever meeting any of you. 

 **Ryoma:** I suppose some introductions are in order then... My name is Ryoma. I am the high prince of Hoshido. I take it you've already met Kaze and Rinkah. My sister is Hinoka, one of Hoshido's most formidable warriors. 

 **Hinoka:** And we know that you're Corrin. 

 **Corrin:** But how did you--

_(Corrin is cut off when Mikoto enters the room)_

**Mikoto:** I cannot believe it is really you...

 **Corrin:** I'm sorry, do we know each other?

 **Mikoto:** Oh, I've missed you so much! Come here, Corrin, my sweet child!

_(Mikoto hugs Corrin, making them panic)_

**Corrin:** Your sweet child?! What are you talking about? That's not possible...

 **Mikoto:**  Oh, my poor Corrin. It's a sad story. When you were younger, around ten years old, you were abducted by forces from Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!

 **Corrin:** But... King Garon is my father. None of what you're saying makes any sense. 

 **Ryoma:** It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth. Hinoka and I am your older siblings. You have three other siblings as well. 

 **Corrin:** No, no, no... Xander is my older brother! Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings...

 **Ryoma:** Are those the Nohrian royals? They're not your real family. I still remember the day you were taken. In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but the war between them had temporarily settled. Your supposed father lured King Sumeragi, our father, to Nestra under the pretenses of a peace conference. His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. 

 **Hinoka:** And to make things even worse, he took you. 

 **Corrin:** No... That's just not possible...

 **Ryoma:** You really don't remember any of this? Not a single memory...

 **Corrin:** No... Honestly, I have only the vaguest memories from my early childhood. I remember that I had amnesia when the Nohrian royals took me in years ago, but I never guessed...

_(A few flashbacks appear on the screen, each one blurry)_

**Corrin:** There are times when I can sense something beneath the surface... A blurry image... But that's it. Nothing of substance. 

 **Ryoma:** I can't imagine the Nohrian royals would share much of the past with you. I know this is a lot to take in. 

 **Corrin:** I... I need some time to think about this... I hope this isn't upsetting to you or anything... I'm sorry about all that's happened...

 **Mikoto:** It's alright. I can show you to your old room. Would that be fine with you?

 **Corrin:** Yes, of course... 

_(The scene changes. Mikoto and Corrin are in an old room of Castle Shirasagi)_

**Mikoto:** We couldn't bear to touch a thing in this room after you were taken. If we put everything away, it would feel like giving up... You've grown so much. I can't believe how much you've changed.

 **Corrin:** I'm afraid I still don't remember anything... I just don't know how to respond to your stories. I do believe I could be your child, but everyone here simply feels like a stranger to me. 

 **Mikoto:** I understand. Please don't worry about it. 

 **Corrin:** I'm so sorry. Here you are, my birth mother, and I don't feel a thing...

 **Mikoto:** It makes sense. You spent your whole childhood in Nohr, and from what you've said, it sounds as if you had amnesia... You will need time to think all of this through. But I hope that someday we can be a family again. 

 **Corrin:** Thank you for your patience...

 **Mikoto:** For now, please make yourself comfortable. Explore the castle or stroll the grounds outside. You will be safe here. 

 **Corrin:** Thank you...

_(The scene changes. Corrin is standing near the lakeshore)_

**Corrin:** I can't stop thinking about Xander... Or about Camilla, Leo, and Elise...

_(A song can be heard)_

**Corrin:** What a beautiful song...

_(Corrin wanders nearby to see Azura standing on the edge of the water)_

**Corrin:** Er, hello... I'm sorry to bother you. I just got lost in your singing. You sound lovely. 

 **Azura:** You must be Corrin. 

 **Corrin:** I am. And you are?

 **Azura:** I'm Azura. You came here from Nohr, correct?

 **Corrin:** Yes, I did. What about it?

 **Azura:** In that case, it might intrigue you to know that I was once a Nohrian princess as well.

 **Corrin:** You were? I don't understand. Surely I would have heard of you. I grew up with the Nohrian royal family...

 **Azura:** I've been here a long time. After you were taken by the Nohrians, the Hoshidans retaliated. For years, they tried desperately to get you back, but their attempts failed again and again. They took me instead since I wasn't as heavily guarded. 

 **Corrin:** Gods... I'm so sorry. 

 **Azura:** No, it's alright. I may technically be a hostage, but I'm happy here. The royals have accepted me with open arms as one of their own. Queen Mikoto herself treats me as if I were her daughter. 

 **Corrin:** She seems lovely... 

 **Azura:** She is... 

 **Corrin:** I wish I could feel some connection to her. I know she loves me, and so do all the others, but I feel nothing...

 **Azura:** I understand. If I were to return to Nohr, I suspect I'd feel the same way. 

 **Corrin:** Do you think you could start over there? Live a new life among strangers?

 **Azura:** No. Given a choice, I would prefer to stay here in Hoshido. Queen Mikoto is a peace-loving ruler. King Garon is not. 

 **Corrin:** I see...

 **Azura:** So, Corrin... What are you going to do? 

 **Corrin:** I don't know. For now, I'm just going to spend some time thinking. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go on and post again for today. Why not?
> 
> I posted an Awakening short if you guys want to check that out. Aside from that, I don't really have much to say here since I mostly dumped out everything in the last author's note. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoyed! I'll see you guys elsewhere!
> 
> -Digital


	5. Chapter Four: Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragedy leaves Corrin and the other Hoshidan royals shaken, their lives changed permanently due to the actions of the Nohrians...

_(In the Hoshidan Throne Room)_

**Mikoto:** You look as if you're feeling better after some time to yourself, Corrin. 

 **Corrin:** I am, yes. I still have many questions, but at least now I have a few answers. Thank you for giving the space I needed to think. 

 **Mikoto:** Of course. I'm glad to hear you're doing better. 

_(Yukimura appears)_

**Yukimura:** Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony is about to begin. 

 **Mikoto:** Thank you, Yukimura. Corrin, you probably don't remember him, but this is Yukimura. He's our royal strategist and one of our brightest leaders. We would be lost without him. 

 **Yukimura:** You are too kind, milady. 

_(The rest of Hoshidan royal siblings appear)_

**Mikoto:** I'd like to make a public announcement about your return, Corrin. There have been rumors circulating about you being a Nohrian spy. I would like to quell the fears of the people today. Yukimura, is everything ready?

 **Yukimura:** Yes, milady. People are beginning to gather in the plaza. 

 **Mikoto:** Excellent. Thank you. Corrin, I've arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you a tour. I thought you might want to get to know the area a little bit before the event. I need to speak with Yukimura a bit more first, but I'll meet you at the plaza soon. 

 **Hinoka:** We'd be happy to show them around. Thank you, Mother. 

 **Mikoto:** Azura, do you mind going with them as well?

 **Azura:** Not at all. It would be my pleasure. 

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Azura. 

 **Takumi:** Hmph. 

 **Sakura:** I can't wait to show you around! I think you'll l-love it here. 

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Sakura. A guided tour sounds like a great idea. 

_(Scene changes to Shirasagi Castle Town)_

**Corrin:** Everyone really is friendly here. And it's so bright and open. It's quite a contrast from the gloomy fortress I grew up in. 

 **Azura:** I'm glad you like it. Like I said, I've always been happy here. 

 **Takumi:** Just don't get too comfortable. 

 **Corrin:** Pardon me?

 **Takumi:** I don't trust you. Shouldn't you be heading back to Nohr soon?

 **Corrin:** Takumi, I swear I'm here with good intentions. 

 **Takumi:** I don't trust you. 

 **Sakura:** I apologize for Takumi's rudeness. He's a bit of a hothead. Anyway, how would you like to try a sweet rice dumpling? Its a Hoshidan speciality!

 **Corrin:** I'd love to. Thank you, Sakura. 

 **Sakura:** You're welcome!

 **Corrin:** You know, I'm very close with a girl in Nohr who's around your age. 

 **Sakura:** What's she like?

 **Corrin:** She's generous and kind, always putting the needs of others first. 

 **Hinoka:** Alright, everyone. The ceremony is starting. Let's head to the plaza. 

_(The royal siblings all go to Mikoto, who is standing before a crowd of citizens. Corrin looks down and sees Ganglari shaking. The sword flies from its scabbard and into the hands of a robed figure in the crowd. The figure drives the blade downwards into the ground, causing a large explosion. People are sent flying in every direction from the blast. The Ganglari shatters into dozens of pieces that fly towards Corrin. Mikoto leaps in front of Corrin to block the shards heading towards them. She lets out a pained scream and falls into Corrin's arms)_

**Mikoto:** You were not hurt? Tell me you're okay...

 **Corrin:** I'm fine...

 **Mikoto:** I'm so glad... 

_(Mikoto passes out)_

**Corrin:** Mother!

 **Sakura:** Mother!

_(Sakura goes to have a closer look, but Ryoma places a hand in front of her to stop her. He points Raijinto at the mysterious figure)_

**Ryoma:** You there! Show yourself!

_(Corrin begins to lose control of themselves before transforming into a feral dragon with a scream)_

**Takumi:** Gods, what is that?

 **Ryoma:** It's a dragon... I never thought I'd see the day...

 **Yukimura:** I'm going to escort Queen Mikoto back to the palace! She's still alive! 

 **Hinoka:** We'll take care of things here! Make sure Mother stays safe!

_(The first player phase begins)_

**Azura:** Corrin! If you can hear me, watch out for enemies carrying Wyrmslayers! That type of blade was designed to pierce dragon scales!

_(Azura is selected)_

**Azura:** My song can help you win this battle. Using it can give you another chance to move, so you can take cover in a pinch. Please don't hesitate to ask me for help!

_(First ally phase begins)_

**Ryoma:** Be careful, everyone! These are no mere Faceless. One wrong move and they're capable of ending you. I hope we can count on Corrin even in this new form...

_(Second player phase begins)_

**Sakura:** Watch out for magical attacks, Corrin! Your defense against physical attacks is strong, but you'll need higher resistance to protect yourself against mages!

_(Ryoma engages in battle against the boss)_

**Ryoma:** Prepare to die for your crimes against Hoshido!

_(Ryoma is defeated)_

**Ryoma:** You can kill me, but you cannot kill the spirit of Hoshido!

 **Sakura:** Brother, no! You have to retreat! We can't afford to lose you!

 **Ryoma:** You're right... I'll retreat for now. 

_(Boss is engaged in combat)_

**???:** Show me what you've got.

_(Boss is defeated)_

**???:** Not bad...

_(Corrin is defeated)_

**Azura:** No! You can't die like this, Corrin!

_(Game Over screen appears)_

_(The battle ends. Corrin roars in agony as Azura begins singing Lost in Thoughts All Alone. Azura walks closer)_

**Ryoma:** Azura! No! Stop!

_(Azura ignores him and continues singing. Corrin cries out in fear and lashes out at Azura with one claw, pinning her to the ground. Azura cries out in pain)_

**Sakura:** No!

_(Azura falls down as Sakura covers her eyes with her hands. Corrin roars but stops when Azura sings again)_

**Azura:** Kill me if you want, but do it as yourself...

_(Corrin releases Azura and transforms back into a human. They clutch their head on the ground)_

**Corrin:** I... I remember...!

_(Flashback: Scene changes to a street in Nestra. Corrin stands behind Sumeragi, looking around the street quietly. They turn back to Sumeragi when Iago approaches. Iago reveals his knife, Spectre, and uses it to stab Sumeragi in the back. Corrin cries out in surprise. Their knees give out from shock. Iago pulls the knife out as Sumeragi screams)_

**Garon:** I'm disappointed in you, Sumeragi. That wasn't even my best trap.

_(Corrin begins to cry. Garon raises his axe, Bolverk, before hitting Sumeragi with it, killing him)_

**Garon:** You poor thing. Fatherless at such a tender young age. You are my child now.

_(Garon picks up Corrin as Iago kicks Sumeragi's body to the side. Just before Corrin's vision goes dark, an arrow is seen whistling through the air into Iago's arm. He yells out as the screen fades to black)_

**Corrin:** My real father...

 **Azura:** Are you alright, Corrin?

 **Corrin:** Yes, I'm fine... I'm just disgusted with myself. Are you okay? I can't believe what I did to you? It was like I had no control over myself.

 **Azura:** Don't worry yourself. That wasn't you. It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs through your veins.

 **Corrin:** I thought only the Nohrian royal family had dragon blood. 

 **Ryoma:** The blood of the Dusk Dragon Yugare runs in the Nohrian royal family. The blood of the Dawn Dragon Akiri runs through ours. But it appears you're special, Corrin. You can actually take the form of a dragon. 

 **Azura:** I've heard of such a thing, but this is my first time seeing it in real life. 

 **Corrin:** Never mind me. We can talk about this later. What happened to all the innocent people in town? 

_(Corrin looks around. The plaza has been devastated and is covered in smoke and debris)_

**Corrin:** I can't believe this... The entire town is destroyed... An hour ago, these streets were filled with people and children and...

 **Ryoma:** Now you see, Corrin. This is the work of the Nohrians. This is what they do. Let me guess. The sword you carried... It was a gift from King Garon, correct?

 **Corrin:** Yes...

 **Ryoma:** He masterminded the whole thing. It's not your fault. He knew you'd be captured and brought before Mother...

 **Corrin:** But why? Why would he do this? I'm so sorry I didn't see this coming...

 **Takumi:** Your apology means nothing! This is all your fault! Mother is severely injured! Countless others are dead! And it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't shown up on our doorstep! You don't belong here!

 **Ryoma:** Takumi, enough!

 **Azura:** Your words won't change anything. All we can do now is ensure that Mother is rescued and the survivors are tended to. 

 **Takumi:** Are we really supposed to believe they had no idea this would happen?

 **Hinoka:** Takumi, what are you saying? Knock it off! You just saw Corrin help us defeat those invading soldiers! 

 **Takumi:** But they said it themselves! They had no control over themselves! Mother nearly died thanks to them! 

 **Corrin:** I'm so sorry... I've brought nothing but pain to all of you. It'd be better if I'd never come here. I should just leave. 

 **Yukimura:** That isn't what Queen Mikoto wants. 

 **Hinoka:** Yukimura! Is she okay?!

 **Yukimura:** She's alive. She survived the blast, but she was severely wounded. Our best healers are tending to her now. 

 **Ryoma:** That's a relief...

 **Sakura:** W-Wait... If King Garon r-really set this into motion... Then... Wouldn't it make sense i-if he sent other fighters here while w-we were recovering from the a-attack?

 **Hinoka:** You're right... He must have been planning the attack on the town. It wouldn't surprise me if he's about to try and invade Hoshido since we're weakened now. 

_(Kaze appears onscreen)_

**Kaze:** Lord Ryoma! I have important news. Reports from our border guards say that a large Nohrian force is gathering near the border. They're nearing the plains now. 

 **Hinoka:** It appears Sakura was right. 

 **Ryoma:** This is the final straw. We have worked hard to avoid an all-out war, but now... Death is too good for them. Who's with me?

_(The royals exit with Kaze, leaving only Corrin and Azura behind)_

**Corrin:** There must be another way. Surely the answer cannot be more bloodshed... But I feel I must follow them to the border. If I can help to avoid total war...

 **Azura:** Wait, Corrin! If you become embroiled in a fight right now, it would be easy to lose control. Your dragon blood could take over again. If you yield completely to the dragon, you may lose your humanity altogether. 

 **Corrin:** Is there anything I can do?

 **Azura:** Yes. This is called a Dragonstone. I've had it for quite some time, but it hasn't served much of a purpose. It would be much more helpful in your hands than mine. It will allow you to control your draconic power and still return to your human form. 

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Azura. I don't know what I'd do without you... I have more questions than answers right now, especially with what's just happened, but... I feel better having you at my side. I hope I can repay you for what you've done to help me. Between calming my dragon form and giving me this Dragonstone... I don't know how to make it up to you. 

 **Azura:** Don't worry about doing that. You don't need to pay me back. For now, let's go to the border. The others will be waiting for us. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this while reading through dialogue of Blazing Sword. Gotta finish another chapter tonight. Oops. 
> 
> I don't have anything to say here, so... I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	6. Chapter Five: War on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin follows the Hoshidans to the border where Nohr is invading, knowing the encounter with her siblings is soon to come...

_(The scene begins on the Plains of Hoshido. Corrin, Hinoka, Takumi, Azura, and Sakura are all gathered together. Kaze and Rinkah stand nearby. Ryoma has gone ahead to confront Xander. Corrin's company is ambushed by an axe fighter, but Corrin fights the invader off with help from Hinoka)_

**Hinoka:** Corrin, you seem distracted. What's the matter with you? If you're worried, don't be. We're all here with you. The Nohrians don't stand a chance!

_(Scene transitions to Ryoma and Xander, who are fighting nearby)_

**Ryoma:** I demand to know why your Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido! I suspect that cowardly attack on my people was also your doing, princeling. 

 **Xander:** I have nothing to say to you. Surrender now. If you refuse, you die here.  

_(Camilla, Leo and Elise appear)_

**Elise:** Oh, no! The bridge collapsed! How can we help Corrin now?

 **Camilla:** Not to worry, Elise. This royal blood in our veins is still good for something!

_(Camilla uses a Dragon Vein to dry the river)_

**Camilla:** I would never let you down, darling. Now, follow me. 

 **Leo:** Elise, you're not ready for the front lines. Stay back. Camilla and I will take care of the Hoshidans. 

_(Camilla and Leo move closer to the Hoshidan forces while Elise stays behind. Scene transitions to Hoshidan royals)_

**Hinoka:** The Nohrian army used a Dragon Vein to dry up the river!

 **Takumi:** Yeah, which means there must be some real big shots over there. Suits me just fine. I always wanted to use a Nohrian royal for target practice!

 **Hinoka:** Stay focused, Corrin. The Nohrians brought their heavy hitters this time. 

_(Hans enters from the left with reinforcements)_

**Hans:** Listen up, cannon fodder! We have a direct order from King Garon. He says to kill them all!

 **Hinoka:** Dammit, their reinforcements have arrived! 

 **Takumi:** The Nohrian royals are no pushovers. We should have expected reinforcements...

_(A group of nine enemies pushes through the Hoshidan lines. Corrin, Sakura, Azura, Kaze, and Rinkah, this chapter's playable units, are surrounded. Note: Takumi and Hinoka are green units that act on their own)_

**Takumi:** It's an ambush! 

 **Hinoka:** We'll have to work together to ward them off!

_(The battle begins)_

_(If Sakura is defeated)_

**Sakura:** Ah! I-I'm sorry, but I can't go on! P-Please, stay safe!

_(If Takumi is defeated)_

**Takumi:** Damn it all! I can't fight like this! I'm sorry, but have to retreat. Don't die!

_(If Hinoka is defeated)_

**Hinoka:** I'm counting on you all to take care of things! I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help!

_(If Corrin is defeated)_

**Corrin:** Ack-! That... That hurts... I'm sorry...

 **Hinoka:** No! Corrin, you have to wake up! Corrin!

_(Game Over screen appears)_

_(After the battle ends)_

**Hinoka:** Good work fighting off that ambush. Now, let's hurry! We need to go and make sure Ryoma is okay!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the extra chapter inserted that I mentioned earlier. After this, we have the first part of chapter six, and then we get into Birthright! I'm excited for that. 
> 
> Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention the order of operations for how this is going to end up going. I'm starting off with Birthright, then going to Hidden Truths, Conquest, Heirs of Fate, and finally Revelation. I've finished chapter fourteen of Birthright by this point, but I'm typing it up a bit more frequently now, so it hopefully shouldn't be too long between updates. 
> 
> To all you Tellius fans though, I am working on a short story about the Goldoa siblings that should hopefully be out sometime within the next week or so. I'll mention it here when that goes up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	7. Chapter Six: The Path is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest decision of Corrin's life is at hand. Will they choose to go down the path of birthrights and love? Conquest and fate? Silence and blood?

_(Hoshidan and Nohrian royals grow nearer to one another. They stand opposite one another, the Hoshidans and Azura on one side with the Nohrians on the other)_

**Xander:** Corrin, you're alive! They haven't harmed you, have they?

 **Corrin:** Xander! I'm fine. But... Why are you invading Hoshido?!

 **Xander:** Father says it's time to show our true strength. Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed. 

 **Corrin:** Xander... I... I need a minute...

 **Ryoma:** Be careful, Corrin. That man is a Nohrian commander!

 **Corrin:** Ryoma...

 **Camilla:** Corrin! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!

 **Leo:** I'm glad you're okay. You must have the devil's own luck. 

 **Elise:** Yay! We got our sibling back!

 **Hinoka:** Nohrian scum! First you kidnap them, now you lie to them?! Corrin is my sibling, not yours!

 **Camilla:** You are mistaken. Corrin is my sweet little sibling. You may not have them. 

 **Ryoma:** Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!

 **Xander:** We have loved you and raised you since you were a child! Come home, Corrin! We can live as a family once more!

 **Ryoma:** Come home to Hoshido!

 **Xander:** No! Nohr is your home!

_(Corrin looks at Xander, then back to Ryoma)_

**Ryoma:** This way!

_(Corrin looks to Hinoka, Sakura, Takumi, and Azura)_

**Sakura:** C-Corrin?

 **Elise:** Corrin is my sibling!

_(Corrin looks to the Nohrian royals. Xander holds out his hand)_

**Xander:** We're your family. 

 **Corrin:** My family...

**The choice is yours to make. Will you...**

**\- Defend Hoshido**

**\- Fight with Nohr**

**\- Refuse to choose a side**

**Fate lies in your hands...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final prologue chapter! Yay!
> 
> After this, we get to jump straight into Birthright. I'm excited for it. Birthright is my favorite path out of the three, so I'm glad I decided to do it first. 
> 
> This chapter is a little short since it's only before the Branch of Fate. I swear that they start getting longer from here on out. 
> 
> That's about all I have for now. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
